Crescent Hearts
by Quechy
Summary: Scandalous pasts, family secrets, brotherly bonds. Carlos just can't face the shocking truth of his invisible father and now Logan looks at the term 'brother from another mother' in a totally different way.


**Well, hi there! Here's another one-shot I've been writing. **

**It's been unfinished for weeks, now, I didn't get the chance to actually finish it. I know it kinda sucks, but try and read it maybe? Hopefully I'll update more soon, but I can't promise you that. One thing you can hold on to, is that I'm doing my best!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Crescent Hearts**

* * *

_"Carlos, por favor, no…!"_

_"No, Madre! No hay más secretos! I've had enough!"_

_"Por favor, mi hijo, don't go!"_

_"I just need to tell him, Mamá. Please."_

_"No, don't. You can't, Carlos. Just stay out of all this."_

_"Why…? This concerns my life, too! I've been dying to know who my father is and now-"_

_"It will be for the best, mi hijo, just believe in me. Listen to me. Don't go. Stay here. We will be alright."_

_"...Fine, then. I'm leaving."_

_"Carlos, no, I told you-"_

_"No, Mamá. I'm just going to take a stroll in the park. I'm going to clear my mind. I promise to come back."_

_"Promise me to not go to that man, then I will let you go."_

_"I promise. I'll be back in half an hour. You can trust me, I love you, Mamá."_

_"Te amo demasiado, mi hijo. Be safe."_

* * *

Carlos Garcia let out a shaky breath; sitting in the investigation room in the police's office was not on his list today. So how did this happen again? He was strolling down the park a few hours ago, how did he end up here? One moment. Ah, yes. Carlos nibbled on his lips, tears welling up in his dark brown eyes. _Now _he remembered.

Carlos wasn't the type to hold his tears in, but surrounded by three plain walls and a black glass with only one door next to it made his stomach flip; not to mention the CSI officer sitting across him. He just had to blink the salty drops back to focus on the reason he is here at the first place.

"Carlos Garcia," The officer called and Carlos lifted his gaze to take a look at the person creating tension in the room. Surprisingly, the officer wore casual but appropriate clothing; Carlos had always thought that uniforms are supposed to be a must for people who work in the crime scene investigation area, but it turns out that he wasn't fully right. At least, this guy wasn't wearing one. Or maybe it was to make him appear less threatening; after all, Carlos may be legal, but they may not take him as a dangerous person.

The officer looked young, probably in his late twenties, but still young. His hair was cut very neatly and with the thin layer of facial hair and stern eyebrows, he looked manly. Carlos pressed his lips into a thin line, done observing the person before him. "Yes…" it came out in a whisper.

"So you're Sylvia Garcia's son." The officer stated and Carlos nodded. There was a slight pause. "Hm," The man cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head a bit and stared at the young boy in front of him. "Sixteen?"

"What? Oh," Carlos shook his head slowly, "Eighteen, sir. Going nineteen this year, actually." He said politely and the man looked a bit surprised.

"You've quite a baby-face, there, kid." He said. Carlos squirmed a bit, not sure whether to smile and thank him for the compliment or just be silent and serious. He chose the latter for safety. "Well, first of all, I'm officer Hugh Rainer." The officer introduced himself with an extended hand and Carlos reached for it, shaking it. "I'll be asking you a few questions regarding your mother's death." He said and Carlos flinched, it was still so surreal to him. His breathing was starting to get heavy. Rainer noticed and sighed, "Second of all, I'm sorry, kid. My deepest condolences."

Carlos bit his lower lip, tears pooling up to his dark brown eyes again. He hated this. This wasn't supposed to be reality. He wanted to scream, sob, sink in his tears, but he couldn't. Not now. So instead, he put on a brave, strong face and whispered, "…Thank you. I'm sorry, too, Officer Rainer."

However, lying to himself wasn't something Carlos was used to. Seconds after he gathered energy to put on a straight face, Carlos sniffed and brought his fingers to wipe the falling tears he couldn't stop. The droplets kept rolling down his eyes even without him blinking. He couldn't be strong. Not when his mother just passed away.

Rainer gave a small sigh and looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes; careful enough not to show too many emotion as he was asked to keep his thoughts objective to analyze. "Let's start with the relationship of you and your mother. How was it?"

Swallowing a horribly huge lump in his throat, Carlos squeezed his eyes tight, letting the last of his tears (for now) to drop out and wiped it away quickly. The back of his hands were ridiculously wet. The young latino exhaled, a soft but sad smile on his lips, "Mamá was my only family. She was all I've got." He finished with a shaky breath.

There was a painful silence for a minute before, "And your father?" Rainer asked, raising his eyebrows, signaling Carlos to go on. He kept his eyes on the young boy, being able to see how the walls he was putting to stay strong slowly crumble.

Regaining composure, the boy shook his head, "She never talks about him." Carlos stated before shrugging, "Every time I ask her, she always says that he's gone and that I should just… forget about him." He gave a bitter laugh, "Of course, what's to forget of your own father when you have no memory of him?"

"He was never there?" The interrogation continued and Carlos shook his head. Rainer took a deep breath, making a mental note at the pitiful statement. He nodded and flipped a page that was clipped on his clipboard; he's been holding on to it ever since he entered the room. "What about your neighbors? Were they friendly enough?"

"Hardly knew them." Carlos said, eyes back on the officer as he continued, "You see, the houses in West Coast are pretty far apart from each other. Rich people like their privacy, I guess?"

Rainer nodded, eyes on the printed information on the papers. "That's right, you live with... the Mitchells, it's stated here. Sylvia was a worker for the family?"

An affirmative nod, "Yes, she was." Carlos answered. "I was, too. We lived along with the other servants of the house. Mamá was one of the most trusted helpers in the Mitchell family." Carlos said, the word 'mamma' kicked a sick feeling in his gut. Can he just stop talking about her for a minute and let things go? He'd like to just be left alone and cry his eyes out before having to face these questions.

Nevertheless, the interrogation continued.

"I see." Rainer hummed, placing the clipboard down on the table before leaning forward on his folded arms, interested in asking more from the young boy. "Did the Mitchells like you, Carlos?"

At this question though, Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. A tiny, soft smile was painted across Carlos' lips, "I'd like to think so, sir." He said, voice lightened a bit from all the pain and burden he was struck down with before. "Mamá Mitche-I mean, Mrs. Joanna is like a second mother to me. She's very kind. And Logan, their son, he's practically my best friend. We're like brothers; we grew up together."

"Grew up together?" Rainer repeated, getting a nod from the boy. He continued, "This Logan kid… you both the same age?" Rainer asked, raising an eyebrow and Carlos nodded again. These questions were way better than having to talk about his deceased mother. At least the Mitchells are still alive and healthy.

"There aren't many kids in the residence, sir. Logan and I didn't really play with the other kids in the neighborhood because most of them were girls. We figured that they wouldn't want to play 'cowboys and indians' with us." Carlos explained with a small smile, but bigger than before, making Rainer smile.

"Well, since you seem pretty close with Logan Mitchell and his mother," Rainer let his fingers flip through the data on the family, "Tell me about… Konas Mitchell." At this name, Rainer noticed how Carlos' face twitched and how his shoulders tensed. The stress that was relieved a bit earlier came back to his forehead. "Carlos?"

Carlos bit his lower lip before biting his inner cheek and shrugged, "I don't know much about him. He's always so busy and all, sir, I don't…" He looked away for a moment, "I don't know. But he's… nice." Carlos said, "I guess you can say that."

"Nice? How is he nice, Carlos?" Rainer asked, interested.

Carlos' shoulders raised a bit, shrugging, "All I remember is that he could make Mamá smile and laugh back in the days." And there was that teary smile again, "She never looked so happy. But that all stopped so suddenly when I was about… twelve or something. I don't know. I don't remember." He said. "Mamá and I ended up living in a small apartment Mr. Mitchell bought us. Logan and I go to the same school, though, so we see each other everyday, but."

"He just kicked you both out for some unknown reason?" Tilting his head, Rainer asked another question to quench his sudden curiosity, "What actually happened when you were twelve?"

Immediately, Carlos' head snapped to the side, his breathing uneven for a moment before he tried his best to calm himself down. This was getting suspicious, Carlos knew Rainer would find out soon. If he could just hold on a little longer...

Rainer kept his eyes on the odd behavior, mentally noting all of Carlos' reactions to names, dates, places and any other. "Carlos." Rainer called once more. When he met Carlos' unreadable eyes, something struck in his head. "Carlos, you know something, don't you?"

Two hours later, Carlos Garcia finally can let out a relieved sigh.

It was over.

* * *

Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulder, but the shaking just wouldn't stop.

He's always hated it when Carlos cries; it was something he just couldn't stand. Of course he doesn't find it annoying or anything, he just couldn't stand looking at his best friend, someone he would call his brother, hurting like this. It pained him, too.

"Carlos…" Logan called, rubbing Carlos' upper arm, hoping, praying it would soothe the older boy. It didn't help. Carlos felt a sickening gunk bubbling, building and making its way up to his chest. Suddenly, it reached the back of his throat and he launched forward, retching, making Logan jump back away from the other.

Logan didn't think it was even possible; Carlos hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday's interrogation. But yet here they were, in the police's office, on a bench in the waiting room as both of Logan's parents were taken to another place to talk.

Carlos had ruined the polished floor of the office, the room filled with a rotten stench in an instant. Logan rubbed the poor boy's back, "Hey, bro, it's going to be alright. I'll go find a mop or something. You stay here." He said before standing up to go ask for some cleaning tools from one of the officers. He was sure they wouldn't be happy with Carlos' vomit on the floor.

Noticing Logan's shoes were also a victim of the contents of his now emptied stomach, Carlos bit his inner cheek, "I'm sorry, Logie," He whispered, voice hoarse. It felt like burning; probably because of the sudden gagging. "Your shoes…"

A sympathetic smile appeared on Logan's face before he patted Carlos' shoulder. "Don't fret on it, bro. I'll get it washed. Now I gotta go for a while, gotta find a mop. Stay here, okay?" The younger one said once more before finally going out of the room.

As Logan closed the glass door behind him, he took once last look at Carlos, his best friend, his brother, through the glass walls. The young latino was now burying his head in his hands, probably crying again and Logan's chest clenched. Who would do this to him? Who would take his mother away from him? Carlos was always such a nice, friendly and sweet guy. He never had enemies. So Logan was flabbergasted at the murder of Sylvia Garcia.

Logan sighed, making his way to the front desk of the office. Mama Garcia (as what he used to call her) was just like her son; sweet, friendly and kind-hearted. It made no sense to him. Shaking his head, Logan decided to leave the case to the detectives and the police. He may be smart and top of his class, but solving murders was too much for him.

Once he reached the lady at the front desk, Logan asked if he could borrow a mop, but a familiar sob reached his ears. _Mom_. Logan quickly left to the room where he can hear his mother's piercing cry; he's never heard his mother in a hysterical state.

"Mom?" Logan wanted to enter the room, but stopped when he saw his father being guided away, out of the room; his mother left crying, sobbing on her knees. "Dad? Dad! That's my dad, what are you doing to him?" Logan cried out, feet running to the two men holding his father's arms on his back. "Dad!"

"Logan Mitchell, please stand back." One of the two men said, but Logan kept his eyes on his father, who simply seem to find his son's shoes more interesting than his face, despite there was vomit on it.

"Dad, where are they taking you?" Confusion was consuming Logan' head, but it was fear that was consuming his heart. "…_Why _are they taking you?"

Before anyone could answer, Logan felt someone tug his arm. Turning around, Logan only came to Officer Rainer, an apologetic look on his face. What was that? What was that look on his face for? Logan didn't need it. He didn't. Why is he looking at Logan like that? What on earth is happening?

"What's happening…?" Logan choked out, just realizing the tears falling down his face. Again, there was no answer, only Konas Mitchell being dragged further away from his wife and his sons.

Sons.

Joanna Mitchell kept sobbing, her make-up melting into pitiful stains on her face, sentences of "How could you…" and "All this time…" and "You murderer…" came out of her lips.

For a while there, Logan's heart felt like it stopped beating as things came into sense. The previous relationship of Mama Garcia and his father, why suddenly Carlos and his mother were kicked out, why Carlos couldn't look him in the eye for the past hours, why his mother was sobbing hysterically, why his father was being brought away.

Logan was smart. He always was. It didn't take him long before he figured out the case.

* * *

He's always treated Carlos like a brother. He always thought he was. They call each other with 'bro', there was this strong connection bound from when they were still youngsters. That strong connection turned out to be blood.

Logan never expected any of this to happen, but life seemed to have different plans for him and Carlos. One thing is for sure, he could never hate Carlos. They were brothers, in a term of where two people are so close to each other, best friends, trusted each other more than any other friend. Now they are brothers, in a term of where two people have the same blood flowing in their veins.

Now Logan looks at the term 'brother from another mother' in a different way indeed.

It didn't matter to Logan and/or Carlos, though, they know, be it brothers biologically or mentally, they have always been and always will be brothers.

Always.

* * *

**I'm sorry. Was it bad? It was, wasn't it?**

**Did anyone get it though? So Konas Mitchell actually had an affair with Sylvia Garcia before marrying Joanna. Basically, it's Carlos and Logan finding out how they are half-brothers. Konas had to kill Sylvia cause he didn't want Joanna to know. Bleh, I know it's not good and all, but.**

**I don't know :| You guys tell me what you think about it, okay?**

**Much love!**

**Lu.**


End file.
